


【盾冬/Evanstan/柯TJ】這城市

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan/柯TJ】 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 故事是想要模仿Love Actually這部電影的感覺，把三個不同的cp串聯起來，說一點他們的生活片段。





	【盾冬/Evanstan/柯TJ】這城市

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇生賀文，  
> 給我的天天寶貝，  
> 祝我心愛的寶貝貝生日快樂，每一天都比前一天更幸福！
> 
> 文中Evanstan的故事，是《你才逆cp》的番外，  
> 盾冬的故事是五星級甜點主廚和他患有PTSD導致失語症的丈夫，  
> 以後會寫他們環遊世界做蛋糕(?)的故事。

1.  
Thomas墊起腳尖，盡己所能地輕輕推開房門，還沒踏出去，背後就傳來一聲沙啞的呼喚：『Tommy。』  
他轉過頭，床上的男人坐了起來，皺著眉頭輕揉著眉心，抬頭問他：『你要去哪？』

「我要去給你買藥啊。」Thomas走了回來，坐在床邊，手背貼上男人的額頭：「你額頭好燙。我剛剛給你量過耳溫，你燒到100度*了，不吃藥不行。」  
『你知道去哪裡買？』男人問。他們才剛搬到這個城市不到一個禮拜，這幾天都在整理家當，三餐都是他打理的，Thomas還沒怎麼出過門呢。  
「我上網查了，轉角就有一家。」Thomas很有自信的說：「我從google地圖上看過這附近的街道樣貌了，我現在腦海裡有很完整的3D地圖，絕對不會迷路。」  
『你確定？』男人不太放心，畢竟如果Thomas的方向感夠好，當初他也沒機會「撿到」這個男孩了。  
「非常確定。我很快就回來，你不要擔心。」Thomas傾身想給男人一個吻，男人舉起手推開他的臉，Thomas不滿的叫道：「Curtis！不給我道別吻嗎？」  
『我重感冒，會傳染。現在別親。』Thomas嘟起嘴，不太樂意的模樣，Curtis卻不為所動：『快去吧，再晚點天就要黑了。我不放心你天黑後還在外面亂跑，你迷路了我現在可沒法去救你。』  
「好吧。」Thomas站起身，後退了幾步，對Curtis扮了個鬼臉：「你要乖乖的喔。」

趁著Curtis來不及說他什麼，Thomas一溜煙的跑了出門。

 

2.  
Thomas握著手機，一邊看著手機上的地圖，一邊東張西望。地圖上顯示他們家的巷子出來後左轉走兩個路口就能看見一家藥局，他跟著地圖的指示走，很快就見到了目的地。

「我還是滿厲害的嘛！」Thomas在心中暗暗得意，打算回家時一定得向Curtis好好炫耀一番。

 

「午安。」站在櫃檯裡一名穿著白色短袍的年輕男子和Thomas打了聲招呼，Thomas趨前詢問：「我的男朋友得了嚴重的感冒，可以在你們這裡買藥嗎？」  
「請問有什麼症狀呢？」男子溫和的問。  
「發燒到100度了，一直昏睡，咳嗽，鼻音很重。」  
「有痰嗎？」  
「唔⋯⋯沒有的吧，只是咳。」  
「有嘔吐和腹瀉嗎？有肌肉痠痛的症狀嗎？」  
「沒有嘔吐和腹瀉⋯⋯肌肉痠痛，他沒說，我要先回家確認後再過來嗎？」Thomas有些遲疑。  
「沒有關係，我先按照你說的症狀給你藥物，如果之後症狀沒有改善，我們再看看能怎麼調整。請稍等。」

男子轉身在藥櫃間穿梭，Thomas趁機在店內到處晃晃，看看這間佔地雖然不大，但是光線明亮，擺設整潔，裝潢嶄新的藥局，都有些什麼東西。

 

等到男子呼喚他時，Thomas走回櫃檯前，才發現櫃檯邊放著一張牌子，說明「藥師Sebastian Stan執業中」。

 

「Sebastian Stan是你嗎？」Thomas好奇的問。  
「是。」男子點頭，給Thomas一個溫柔的微笑，Thomas又更為大膽的往下問。  
「這間藥局是你的嗎？我剛搬過來，還在熟悉這附近。如果以後有什麼問題都可以來問你嗎？你都會在嗎？」Thomas也不知道為什麼，他對男子有著莫名的親切感。自從結束了那段以醫院為家的日子之後，他對白袍人士都有點排斥的，但是Sebastian卻不會讓他有勾起不愉快記憶的恐懼感。  
「我是共同合夥人之一，和另外兩個同事輪流排班，你也可以來問他們。」Sebastian又笑了笑，眼前這男孩的問題雖然有些奇怪，但是男孩帶點天真的認真模樣讓Sebastian起不了排斥心：「當然如果你真的想要問我，我在這裡的時候隨時歡迎你。來，我先跟你解釋這些藥物的用法。」

Sebastian仔細地告訴Thomas藥物的使用須知，還替Thomas把藥物分別包裝，在藥袋上面註記清楚。Thomas非常安心的將藥物收了起來，結帳之後對Sebastian揮了揮手，蹦蹦跳跳地走出藥局。

 

「真是個有趣的孩子。」Sebastian心想，雖然根本不知道Thomas的年齡，男孩的氣質讓Sebastian忍不住覺得他還是個小孩。他將桌面上的東西收拾了一下，他的同事走出休息室和他交接完畢，時鐘剛好指向六點整，Sebastian準時打卡下班。

推開藥局的大門時，他親愛的男朋友已經站在門口等著接他了。

 

3.  
Chris搬來紐約已經十個月了，也就是他們同居了這麼多日子。雖然不過是幾個月的時間，但在Sebastian心裡彷彿過去了幾十年。  
他已經不太記得身邊沒有Chris的生活是什麼樣子的了。

兩個月前Sebastian離開了從畢業後工作到現在的醫院，和兩個學生時期的朋友合夥開了間新藥局，而他新的工作地點位置離他和Chris買下的新家只有十五分鐘的步行距離。  
終於擁有屬於自己的房子，對Sebastian和Chris兩個人而言都是非常興奮的事情，他們花了很多時間在裝潢和購買新傢俱，看見原本空蕩蕩的屋子像自己夢想中那樣逐漸有了生氣，Sebastian感受到難以言喻的踏實。

而一切的重點都在於，這是他和Chris一起完成的，是他們共同的家和未來。

 

Sebastian和Chris約好，每個禮拜有一天晚餐是外出約會日，這天Chris帶他到曼哈頓一間法式料理餐廳，兩人的座位被安排在角落一個無人的雙人座，等待餐點的同時也聊著生活大小事。Sebastian不時被Chris逗得哈哈大笑，Chris在他仰頭時突然說：『你好幾天沒刮鬍子了，Seb。』  
「喔，是啊，」Sebastian用手摸摸自己的下巴：「我的電動刮鬍刀前天壞了，還沒來得及去買新的。」  
『到時候一起去吧，我們家還缺好多東西你不覺得嗎？』Chris問。  
「嗯？有嗎？」Sebastian努力想了想：「缺什麼？」

 

Sebastian語音才落，Chris就探出頭去對著外場打了一個手勢，下一秒整個餐廳的燈都熄了，只剩下Sebastian和Chris頭上這盞燈還微弱的發著光。

Sebastian愣住了，他的座位背對著其他人，從他的角落除了Chris以外誰也看不見，也完全不知道發生什麼事。而Chris已經站起身來，從一個穿著侍應生制服的人手裡，接過非常大一束紅玫瑰。  
Chris低頭看了Sebastian一眼，單膝跪了下來。

 

『Sebby⋯⋯』Chris才說了第一個詞，聲音就哽住了。他深深吸了好幾口氣，才又能繼續開口：『我不知道你會不會覺得這件事發生得太快，但我每一天都在煩惱它太慢。在我還不認識你之前，我對愛情只有非常空泛的想像，也始終抓不到一個肯定的答案，是你的出現讓愛這件事變得實體化。你在我身邊睡著的每一個夜晚都是對現實人生所有不美滿的救贖，我在你身邊醒來的每一個早晨都是前一天的美夢的延伸。我看著你笑，看著你皺眉，看著你在廚房裡忙進忙出，看著你不高興地拍打我說「欸忘記買燈泡了」，看著你躺在我懷裡讀書讀到睡著⋯⋯這些生命中平凡的瞬間，每一個都在提醒我，擁有你不是一個虛假的七彩泡沫，而是我能確實抓在手心的溫度。』  
『交往的第一個禮拜我就想問你，我怕嚇到你；交往的第一個月我又想問你，我怕你覺得太急；交往的第三個月我開始有點等不了，但我才終於能從千里以外的波士頓，搬到你身邊；交往的第十個月，我們買下了屬於自己的屋子，我想我也許已經可以問那個問題；交往終於滿一年時，你在提起我們的新房子時，說了「我們家」。』  
『是的，我親愛的Sebastian Stan，我想跟你有一個共同的家。你問我家裡還缺什麼，我想告訴你，還缺一張結婚證書。請問你願意和我共同簽下它嗎？』

 

Sebastian不是第一次看到求婚現場，他甚至也幫大學時的死黨籌辦過一次，以往每次看著當事人淚如雨下，他總是在心底偷偷竊笑著想這些人實在太過感性。

然而他的視野從Chris捧著花束跪在他面前時就開始一片模糊，原本食指就能擦掉的淚水因為Chris的話而逐漸厚重得連兩隻手掌都擦不完。他知道Chris也在哭，他的聲音因為哽咽而沙啞得不像話。

我們真是兩個愛哭的傻子，Sebastian一邊哭一邊想，一邊勾起嘴角說：「好，我願意。」

 

餐廳的燈亮起來時，Chris把紅玫瑰遞給Sebastian，將花束中央那顆漂亮的戒指套進Sebastian的無名指，捧著他的臉親吻他哭腫了的眼睛：『別哭了寶貝，其他人會笑話你的。』  
「誰？」Sebastian莫名所以的問。

Chris抬了下下巴示意Sebastian看向餐廳裡，Sebastian轉身後驚訝地發現整間餐廳都是他認識的人，他和Chris的親朋好友。看見Sebastian轉過身來，大家紛紛鼓掌，還有幾個他最要好的朋友歡呼著吹了口哨。

「你把餐廳包下來了？」Sebastian驚訝地問Chris。  
『嗯，我希望我們重要的人都能在現場做見證。見證你已經答應我和我結婚這件事，不讓你反悔。』Chris笑著說。  
「我才不會⋯⋯」Sebastian嘟囔著，而當年那個因為在求婚時大哭被Sebastian嘲笑的死黨在餐廳的另一側大聲說：「Sebastian！是誰說自己被求婚時一定不會哭的？」  
「閉嘴啦！我沒說過！」Sebastian對死黨做了個惡狠狠的威脅手勢，滿臉通紅的埋進Chris胸口。

 

人的情緒就是這麼奇妙，歡喜的頂點和快樂的巔峰，也都是淚水。

 

4.  
「今天真的非常感謝你，Rogers老師。」餐廳的甜點主廚親自把Steve送到門口，再三表示謝意：「我也不知道為什麼這個蛋糕做了這麼多次，偏偏在今天失敗。但今天有個客人要求婚，他說這是他男朋友最愛的蛋糕，一定要這一款。我太焦急了，還拜託你跑一趟，真的很抱歉。」  
『這沒什麼，別放在心上，我回家本來就順路。』Steve拍拍主廚的背，語氣溫柔：『這款蛋糕的溫度調控非常重要，很多人怕麻煩，根本不會放在菜單裡。你能把它做成招牌甜點，很了不起啊。求婚的客人是剛剛那一桌嗎？』  
「是的，那對客人是我們餐廳的常客，還好沒有讓他們失望。太感謝你了！」

 

回家的路上Steve想起今天下午也有一個為了男朋友來買甜點的男孩。男孩在玻璃櫥櫃前站了很久，百般猶豫，Steve正好看到，便問他有沒有什麼自己能幫忙的？

「我想要買個甜點回去，可是我男朋友正在發燒⋯⋯那個，有沒有什麼適合發燒的病人吃的甜點？」  
『如果他有腸胃道的症狀的話，不適合吃甜食。他有嗎？』Steve問，男孩搖了搖頭，Steve想了想說：『這樣⋯⋯如果他人沒那麼不舒服後想吃甜點，我想香橙果凍應該是他可以入口的。』  
「好，那我要一個香橙果凍。唔，再一個水果焦糖烤布丁，還有一盒綜合馬卡龍。」男孩對著櫃檯後面的服務生點完餐，又轉頭看著Steve喜孜孜的說：「你們家的甜點真的很棒，我男朋友之前買過好幾次回家，我太喜歡了。搬到這裡真好，我老家沒這麼好吃的甜點店！」  
『我的榮幸。』Steve笑了起來。

 

那個男孩長得有點像他的Bucky，Steve望著男孩的背影心想。他們有著類似的棕髮和大眼睛，甚至都有一個可愛的蘋果下巴。  
他的Bucky曾經也會那樣開朗的說個不停，在他身邊仰著頭大笑。

 

Steve喜歡做甜點，他認為甜點是帶給世界愉悅的食品。可是那些美好的情緒，什麼時候才足夠把他心愛的人從惡夢般的回憶裡拯救出來？

 

5.  
Steve推開家門時，Bucky正和平常一樣坐在沙發上看電視。  
他一邊脫鞋一邊說話，一邊看著Bucky的眼睛確認他有聽見。Bucky望著Steve，隨著他的話語輕輕點頭，偶爾睜大眼露出疑惑的表情，Steve便彷彿收到鼓舞一般再接再厲，把一天的生活描述得更為生動有趣。

 

Bucky用手比了一大束花的樣子，Steve點頭：『嗯，那絕對是求婚時才會用上的，非常大一束紅玫瑰。不過那倒是提醒了我⋯⋯』他把藏在背後的一束花，變魔術一般的拿出來放到Bucky面前：『我也好久沒送花給你。你喜歡嗎？等下我們可以把它放進窗台的花瓶裡？』  
Bucky抱住花束，笑著仰起頭讓Steve把吻落在他唇邊。

 

『對了，你今天跟治療師談得還好嗎？醫師那邊有說什麼嗎？我總覺得我還是應該陪你去⋯⋯』Steve拎起購物袋往廚房走，Bucky的呼喚一聲卻讓他停下腳步，立刻轉身望向戀人。

「Steve⋯⋯」

 

『你剛剛喊我嗎？』Steve驚喜地快步走到Bucky身前，蹲下身捧住他的臉，放緩了動作傾身問：『你喊我是嗎？Bucky？』  
「嗯⋯⋯Steve。我⋯⋯我想吃，你剛剛說的，布丁。」Bucky的音量不高，詞句也還不慎流暢，聽在Steve耳裡卻宛如天籟。  
『好，我馬上拿給你。』Steve努力壓抑著激動。一年多來他只能在夢裏聽見的聲音就響在耳際，Steve卻覺得彷彿仍在夢裡。他忍不住在Bucky臉頰邊親了又親：『Buck⋯⋯你等會一定要告訴我今天發生了什麼？你進步這麼多⋯⋯』  
Bucky摟住Steve的脖子，溫柔的摸著Steve的金髮，對他笑了一笑。

他想他總會記起如何微笑和克服恐懼，因為他快樂與安心的源泉一直在身邊。

 

6.  
「我回來啦！」Thomas三步併作兩步衝進臥室，發現Curtis已經坐了起來，正靠著床頭在用iPad。  
「你燒退了嗎？」Thomas的手背貼上Curtis的額頭：「好像好了點？」  
『嗯，睡了一覺，出了汗，我感覺好多了。』Curtis回答。

Thomas立刻跳上床想要抱住Curtis，Curtis把他推開一段距離，皺著眉說：『只是稍微退燒。我感冒還沒好呢！』  
「但是至少可以親我一下吧？我買了超好吃的甜點和晚餐回來給你，值得嘉獎吧？」Thomas鼓起臉頰，大有「不給我一個吻我就要鬧了」的架勢。

Curtis盯著Thomas，兩人僵持了半晌，最後Curtis還是敗下陣來。他對這個人沒輒也不是第一天的事了，Curtis在心裡安慰自己。  
還好這世界上，特例只有一個。

 

Curtis將右手食指和中指併在一起，懸空放在自己唇上，故意發出一聲簡短的親吻聲讓Thomas聽到後，把手指按在Thomas的臉上。

『我的極限就這樣，不要的話也沒別的了。』Curtis撇開視線去看iPad，愣住的Thomas過了一會兒才回過神來：「我的天哪！Curt！！！你剛剛給了我一個飛吻！！！！那是一個飛吻對嗎？你連飛吻都會了？？來嘛！再一次！」  
『我不會，也沒有第二次了。』Curtis閃躲著想要撲過來鑽進他懷裡的Thomas：『我說了不要靠我那麼近，感冒病毒會傳染你不懂嗎？TJ！！！！』

 

輕輕淺淺的笑語聲從城市的每個角落傳出來，一盞盞暈黃的燈光逐漸在一間又一間的屋子裡點亮。

晚安，城市。  
晚安，我的寶貝。  
晚安，所有愛著與被愛的人們。

明天也會是屬於你的幸福的一天。

 

====

*華氏100度≒攝氏37.8度


End file.
